


Даная

by laiichka



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Love, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Summer Romance, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiichka/pseuds/laiichka
Kudos: 2





	Даная

Оглядываешься так на восемь лет жизни, как на неприбранную комнату. Простите, простите, это все мое. Старый знакомый, смотрит похлеще Частного суда.  
— Да так… ничем особо. Учился, так…  
Куча людей все уже давным-давно написали лучше, чем я скажу, но нельзя же полагаться только на чужие стенания.  
— Ну как это ничем? Скромняга какой!..  
Меня трясло в зале, пока в прихожей все радостно обнимались, шуршали пакетами. Соня прошла на кухню, зверски мне улыбнулась. Я увидел знакомое лицо, встал со стула навстречу вошедшим.  
Временной крюк. Все было восемь лет назад, а сегодня мы встретились, и на рукаве у меня еще темнели слезы-сопли, которые я незаметно вытирал на заднем сидении, чтобы родители не увидели.

Только на пыльной прикроватной тумбочке лежала советская книжечка с репродукциями.  
— Титиан.  
— Может, всё-таки Тициан?  
— Написано Ти-ти-ан, — ткнула пальцем в обложку Соня.  
— Читается вообще «Тишен».  
Я отдернул пожелтевший тюль, открыл окошко. Соня ударила кулаком по голой кровати, взлетела пыль.  
Вечером руки были красные, сморщенные от воды. Если грязь мокрая – значит, дети полы помыли. В доме похолодало, стало так чисто, что почти неуютно. Постелили белье, повесили занавески, достали вязаные коврики. Мама сидела на диване, телевизор показывал белый шум. Она сердито выключила его, откинула голову на спинку.  
— Андрей, посмотри макароны.  
— Что, телик уже не настроить?  
Макароны кипели, я выключил. Во дворе пахло свежескошенной травой, у соседей играло радио. Отец сматывал оранжевый кабель удлинителя, тот шевелился у меня под ногами, уползал через порог.  
— Андрей!  
— Чего ты кричишь? Я здесь.  
— А... Поедешь со мной завтра до станции?  
— Зачем? Во сколько?  
— Рано утром, к семи, вроде.  
— Не поеду...  
— Ваш друг приезжает, Афанасий этот.  
Соня в беседке подняла голову. Над столом белели колени, опять рисовала в темноте.  
— Ананасий! Я съезжу с тобой.  
А чего нам раньше ничего не сказали. Езжайте сами встречать. И прочее, и прочее. Два года назад последний раз виделись, было весело. Читали страшилки, точнее он читал, а мы с Соней сидели в другой комнате, выключив свет, слушали. Завтра все будут умиляться, какие мы были дружные.

— Смотрите-ка, кто соблаговолил проснуться! Афанасий в семь утра приехал, и то раньше тебя встал.  
Я не умылся, глаз за щеками не видно, наверное. Потом буду вспоминать каждую пылинку, потому что это единственное, что я смогу сделать.  
— Привет…  
—Здарова, чувак!  
Ты чай будешь пить или позавтракаешь как нормальный человек наконец? Я позавтракаю. Потом траву уберете во дворе. Я хотела купаться поехать. Ничего перехочешь. Вот гостеприимство и Ананасий тоже работать должен он же только приехал. Ниче страшного, я же должен был вчера приехать. Он кстати в Тициановых лоджиях остановился. Чего? Там книжка эта.  
К вечеру было легче, разговаривать не страшно. А утром я забывал, как правильно чашку держать, она весила килограмм под сотню. И пальцев у меня было по десять на каждой руке.  
— Я думаю, что ваши предки от меня не в восторге.  
— Они в восторге только от самих себя, так что мы тоже в пролете.  
Он хорошо скрывал осведомленность о неприязни. Я бы не смог так. Разговаривать, чтобы это было естественно и не лицемерно. Поделись своим спокойствием. Начинал красть для себя слова, жесты, ему это льстило, наверное.

Если постоянно смотреть на одни и те же картины, то и рембрандтовская «Даная» замылится, станет скучной, как зеленые стены чьей-то парадной. Но иногда бывает, что с выцветшей репродукции над столом накроет так, что свет изменится, и услышишь стук дождя по одеялу.  
Теперь не надо было ничего и ничьего. Я ведь именно ему в тринадцать лет сказал, что мне не особо понравилось сосаться с одноклассницей. Но это так, разговоры за самоваром.  
может быть, когда ты станешь старше, то поймешь, почему ты странно себя чувствуешь, и почему тебе не спится по ночам. Как говорится. Из песни слов не выкинешь.

Он в сосновом бору высвободил свою ладонь, засмеялся.  
— Чувак, ну я ж не хочу в тюрячку.  
Но у костра я все равно заснул, закутавшись в его толстовку, пускай пропахнет дымом и спреем от комаров. Все лето меня не отпускало почти болезненное желание что-то значить и быть едва ли не помехой, чтобы он запинался о мое имя. Я навязчиво напоминал о своем существовании.  
Ночные посиделки у Сониной дачной знакомой на веранде, я не умел играть в карты, поэтому смотрел в чужие, и Афанасий все пытался добиться от меня помощи, подталкивая под локоть. Потом он нарочно или случайно задел мое колено своим и у меня снесло крышу я даже дышать боялся до того я не знал что бывает так а над столом все разговаривали и он тоже разговаривал и смеялся а у меня все клетки мозга скопились в колене и кричали друг на друга я готов был заплатить кому-нибудь чтобы им не надоело играть и чтобы мы сидели на этой веранде еще трое суток как минимум но он же не убирал ногу но кто докажет что это важно и для нормальных людей а не только для меня.

— Хочется тебе переживать из-за всякой белиберды.  
И все. Как рукой сняло. Как он это делает? Действительно, белиберда же. И чего я тогда приперся на ночь глядя? Он сидел, спокойно книжку читал. И хвост развязал, первый раз вижу его так. Гарантированно можно было его выбесить, если попросить потрогать дреды.  
— У тебя голова не болит жопой кверху лежать?  
— Как голова и жопа связаны?!  
— Это уже вопрос философский…  
Дверь приходилось закрывать плотно, чтобы не было сквозняка. Но тюль, уже выстиранный, все равно тихонько покачивался. Сетка светилась, пряча темное небо. Это не Питер, по ночам хоть глаз выколи.  
— Да ты просто послушай!..  
— Ну не знаю, мне такое не очень…  
— Ты ни одной песни не слышал.  
Не слышал. Это из-за того, что я болтал слишком много, и надо было меня заткнуть, я знаю. Надел на меня свои наушники, еще теплые от шеи. Туториал «Что делать, пока ты слушаешь песню, которую тебя насильно заставляют слушать» сейчас бы пригодился. Я грыз ногти, дрыгал ножкой, сидел на краю кровати. Я ценю, что ты душу решил вывернуть, но это было слишком неожиданно. И только я в текст вслушивался, или он осознанно это выбрал. Я не оборачивался, знал, что он читает. Матрас прогнулся, меня поцеловали куда-то в край правой брови.

Рано утром голова каши не варила, да еще и отрицание. Холодно, паутинка в росе, трава золотая. Солнце само себе не верит. В машине холодрыга, на улице тоже, я не позавтракал. В кровати было тепло. Родители благодарили дистанционно, мама передавала приветы, Афанасий кивал. Я стоял рядом, он так, по-дружески, обнял за плечо. Соня в темных очках.  
—Ну все, мы так никогда не уедем.  
Пошли садиться в машину, проверять вещи. Роса рядом уже сошла, высохла.  
— Ладно, Андрей. Еще увидимся.  
Обнял Соню, обнял меня. В полосатом заднем стекле последний раз помахал рукой, облокотившись на калитку, а в боковых уже поднимался по ступенькам крылечка, опустив голову.


End file.
